Whisper of Memory: Loyalty
by hawkowl24
Summary: full summary inside: Deidera and tobi stumble upon a broken, shattered and bruised warrior's spirt, one that belongs to a young girl by the name of Kisahate. Kisame finds love with a wolf, but might get his heart torn out. Strong T for violence,language.
1. Chapter 1

The result of redbull and boredom... Wow, I had no idea I could even write stuff like this! tell me if you like! If you don't I won't waste my time on this one, I have other stories to write.

whisper of memory: loyalty

This is the story of Kisahate Ironiko an innocent 13 year old girl with the heart of the most loyal friend , and the spirit of a true warrior. A broken, shattered and bruised spirit, yet a strong one none the less.

"I will fight until I die. I will protect those I love, and I will _not _allow you to harm them." Those, were her last words.

XXXX

Deidera and Tobi were walking through the crowed city in the pouring rain when they heard a commotion, something that sounded like people placing bets, something that sounded like a fight, so they went to investigate. What they saw was a rather disturbing scene, a small girl challenging a shinobi seven foot tall, and over twice her size, and it looked as if he could pick the girl up with one hand if he chose.

"Like hell! I am _not _ a filthy street beggar! Shut up! I _demand _your apologies, or I will take your head off!"

"I'd like to see you try tiny. You don't even look like you could kill a fly if you were _trying._"

The short silver haired girl, who looked roughly 5 foot tall charged at the man, kunai in hand, she wasn't good at dodging, so she was easily blocked.

"You little shit." The man laughed.

The girl smirked as she put a dagger in his ribcage while he wasn't on guard.

The man gasped for air, she had hit his lung.

"Damit!" The man cussed as the rolled ran down his side in dangerous amounts. He clutched at his side from the pain.

"Bet you don't call me a filthy street beggar again, will ya'?" She said cockily.

The man grabbed her by the neck and tried to strangle her with his hand covered in his own blood.

At this time Deidera placed a bet on the girl.

Even while being choked the girl smirked at him.

She wrapped her leg around his over sized arm and pulled herself from his slick grip. She was now perched on his shoulders holding the kunai that was in his side, now at his throat.

"A-ALRIGHT! YOU WIN! I -I'M SORRY!" He gasped out in a panicked tone, afraid that he was about to die.

"Thank you. That was all I wanted." She jumped down from his shoulders and walked off, without him realizing that she not only had his pride, but his wallet as well.

"Deidera-Sempi! Did you see that? " Tobi said excitedly.

"Yeah, un. Leader-sama _dose _ need new recruits, I wonder... un."

They walked off in search of the girl, who they found at the local thrift shop, which was funded by the church.

She walked out with a bag of cloths and a few cans of food, they followed her to her "Home"

She lived in a wooden shack, that looked as if she had built it herself, in a dark alley beside a leaking water pipe from the tenement beside her.

"Hey." Deidera yelled casually down the alley after her.

She hesitated before she turned to face him.

"What do you want?" She asked a bit fearfully.

"I saw you fight back there, and I was wondering if you were shinobi. Un."

"What, t_ha_t? Ha! That was _nothing._ And no, I've never attended the academy a day in my life."

"Is this where you live?" Tobi asked, not thinking, as usual.

She clearly blushed. "U- Uh huh." She nodded.

Tobi got elbowed in the ribcage from Deidera.

"No need to be embarrassed, what the idiot _meant _ to say was would you like to stay with us for the night, We're renting a room at the inn about a block from here. un"

She blushed again.

"Uh, sorry, No , thank you, I don't trust strange men."

He immediately understood what she meant. He blushed this time.

"Wait- Uh, no! I mean- we promise not to do anything to you!"

"Yeah. That's what the last guy I bought that from said, before I nearly killed him anyway." She turned her back and started walking to her shack.

"Hey!" Tobi ran after her yelling.

"What's your name? My name is Tobi!"

"Kisahate Ironiko " Deidera soon followed him to make sure he didn't say anything stupid.

"Ohh! I like that name! It Suits you!"

"Really? I never thought so." She said quietly. She sensed Deidera walk up behind her.

She started to tear up immediately.

"If you're gonna rape me **just do it already!** I _can't_ fight two guys at once."

"No! I swear we won't do anything to you."

"Than what do you want from me? Just let me be!"

"Why do you want Tobi to leave Kisa-San?"

"**Because!" **She ran to her shack and closed the door tight and Deidera thought he heard her close a lock.

XXXX

**OMFG! MY MOM AND DAD JUST CAME HOME DRUNK FROM THE BAR! XD LOLZ! I"VE NEVER SEEN MY DAD L:AUGH LIKE THAT XD I WAS LAUGHING SO HARD AT THEM MY SIDED HURT AND I"M HAVING A RLLY HARD TYPING THIS XD THEIR SUCH DORKS XD LOLLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL!**


	2. A change of heart

She ran to her shack and closed the door tight and Deidera thought he heard her close a lock.

"Was it something Tobi said?" He said in a questioning tone.

"Yeah, I think so idiot. Maybe you should think before you speak sometimes, Who knows what she thinks of us now? She'll never trust us now because of _you!_ Great, now we don't have any new recruits and leader-sama is gonna be sooooo pissed, but you know, _that's not my problem, _Because it's YOUR fault! un."

"Don't worry Dei-sempi! Tobi will get Kisa-san to like us!"

"No, just stay out of this Tobi."

They were so distracted bickering to notice that Kisa had come out of the shack with a look of interest and curiosity on her face.

"New recruits?"

"KISA SAN! YOU CAME BACK! " Tobi ran up and hugged her, a look of shock and slight fear on her face.

"Please forgive him, I'm not entirely sure he's sane. un."

"Yeah, I got that."

"Why so cold Deidera sempi? Tobi got Kisa-san back!"

"Kisa-san, Can we talk over some dango? It's my treat.

"Uh, Sure!" She walked along beside the blonde and the adhd akutsuki members happily.

"So, Kisa san, you haven't had any training to fight? un."

"Nope, but I used to live a lot closer to the hidden village, and I learned a few things from watching the ninja there, but the rest was on instinct and practice." She said bragging.

"Really? amazing."

"Yeah, But enough about me and my awesomeness, I came to ask questions about _you._

First, what did you mean by "new recruits"?"

"We are members of an organization of Extremely powerful ninja known as the akutsuki, And we are running low on manpower, so Leader-sama ordered me and lollipop to get new recruits. un."

"What exactly dose your organization do?"

"We do a lot of things, but the end result will be the end to all wars and eventual world peace. un."

"Well, That's interesting. what village do you work for?"

"None, we are independent , I guess you could say. un."

"Hm. And what benefits dose this offer me?"

"You know, living quarters, money, fame, power, health care, dental, pretty much all the good stuff. un."

"Sounds pretty good to me. So when do I start?"

"Woah, hold on there! It's not _that_ easy to get in, first you have to pass our test."

"And what's that?"

"You have to fight Tobi and win."

"That all? Okay then, He doesn't look too tough, what's the catch?"

"Oh, no catch, but he's much stronger than he appears."

"Well, I guess I'll just have to be the judge of that."


	3. hotels, remotes, and idiots

Just to clarify to everyone, Kisa has a southern Illinois accent, and if you don t know what that is, It s where a hillbilly who is capable of using proper English, and knows how somewhat well, chooses not to and replaces it with slang in order to sound cute. Trust me yall, it works. =)

Omfg this was a lot to type spetially since I m using my grama s stiff keyboard Not used to her word program either so if you find any mistakes of any kind please tell me!

XXXX

"Well, I guess I'll just have to be the judge of that."

"Kisa- san ,I warn you not to take me too lightly, I am an akatsuki member."

"Well just how strong can a guy who wears a lollipop mask be? To be honest, you look kind of silly!" She smiled.

He showed off his visible sharingan.

"Dude, what's with the red eyes?"

"Deidera-Sempi, are you sure we want to waste our time on her?"

"Positive. un."

"So Kisa-san, you don't know about kekki-genki?"

"No, what's that?

"Come on, It's a bit hard to explain, but I saw a book about it on the way here. un."

"So you're just gonna leave lollipop the bill?"

"Were the akatsuki, we don t have to pay. un."

"Kay then." She decided not to ask and just go with it.

They walked to the bookstore across the street and left Tobi to pay the bill.

Kisa picked up the book Deidera pointed at.

"So, That s what a kekki-genki is? Hm. Seems a bit complicated the way they put it but whatever."

"And you re not in the slightest bit intimidated? Un."

"No, according to this, I have no reason to fear, sharingan only sees through chakra user s techniques, thus it won t have any effect on me."

"You seem to have picked up on that quickly." Tobi said menacingly.

"Yep, I may not look it, but I m quick as a whip, and sharp as a knife, not much gets by me easily, and I learn very fastly."

"You mean quickly. Un."

"DON T CORRECT ME. I didn t pay much attention in English class okay? Not that big of a deal, Especially since I did well enough to pass elementary middle and high school by the age of eleven."

"You passed school by eleven? "Tobi blurted out, completely eliminating the menacing air around him.

"Yeah, It wasn t that hard, I wasn t even paying attention half the time, just too easy."

"If you re so good at paperwork why didn t you go into it as a career? Un."

"Well, for one, I m thirteen and it s not legal for me to get a job yet and two, I hate paperwork. The very thought of it makes me cringe."

"Why? Un."

"Because there s no spirit to it all, It s all symbols on paper . Now, fighting, that s a totally different thing, you never know what s going to happen, and you have to be on edge for every second of it, and you have to be fast enough to counter and make your next move at the same time, or you lose. I just love it, and I seem to have the talent for it too."

"Just let me ask, have you ever killed anyone before? Un."

"Are you undercover police?" Kisa asked suspiciously.

"No, why?"

"Just to see if I should tell the truth or not. And the answer is yes, many times."

"How many ? un."

"Well, It depends if you count when I black out or not, counting only conscious, about Twenty five , counting blackout, too many to count."

"Blackout? Un."

"Well, Sometimes in the middle of a hard fight, I guess I just lose myself, and I never remember what happened after I wake up, I always win, but I always have this weird drained feeling when I m done, I never get that after other fights. Do you know anything about it?"

"Sorry, no, but I might know a little more if it happens in your fight with Tobi."

"I don t know if it s a good idea to let myself do that, no one has ever lived after my blackouts before. I did finally figure out how to hold myself back a little, but I don t want to hurt anyone who has been nice to me like you guys have."

"Don t worry, that idiot is a lot stronger than you imagine. Trust me, if he wasn t I would have killed him by now. Un."

"No, you don t understand, you can t get away, from what one person said, someone tried to run away, but I got him in the end, He teleported away, and somehow I followed him, or, so that s what the only person who saw me fight like that and lived said anyway."

"The only person who saw and lived? "Tobi answered in a slightly panicked tone.

"Yeah, she was my best friend. She was the only person who didn t fear me." Kisa said sounding depressed.

"Can we talk to her? Un."

"Only if you can talk to the dead." Kisa said somberly. Why are you asking me all this anyway?

"We need fighters for our team, remember? "Tobi pointed out.

"No, What dose my past have to do with it?"

"Everything. I apologize if we pull up some disturbing memories, and I want to tell you that it is okay to cry, but we need to know these things. Un."

'Alright, but we should continue our conversation at the inn, before people start to stare.'"

"Certainly. Tobi responded for Deidera."

"You know, for an idiot, you have some pretty fancy language when your being serious." Kisa laughed.

"Same goes for you Kisa-san." Tobi invisibly smiled, Kisa frowned at him.

"Ha ha. You re so funny. F.Y.I. I use slang and such to sound cute. "

"Yeah, I m sure of that."

"Shut up. Hm. I never could win arguments with idiots."

Deidera was laughing hysterically at that comment.

When they got to the hotel Kisa walked to the front counter exitedly.

"One presidential suite please!"

"I'm sorry Madam but I don't think you could afford that."

"We're with her. Un." Deidera said walking up to the main desk with her.

"Right away Deidera-Sama!" The maneger gave him the door key and didn t even charge him, but he did run away screaming.

"Wow, You guys must be tough to make that guy run away screaming like that."

"Yeah, We re pretty famous, part of our intimidation is the badass robes."

"Definitely. They look awesome. Hey, If I join will I get one?"

"Yep!" Tobi said excitedly.

As soon as they walked into the room Kisa s face lit up at the sight of Two king sized beds, a mini bar, and the amazing 34th floor view from the giant window that took up nearly the whole wall.

"OMFG A MINI-BAR!"

She ran through the room Investigating.

"OMFG! THIS BATHROOM IS BIGGER THAN MY HOUSE!"

"OH MY KAMI! Guys, I ll be in the bath so don t go in the bathroom."

"Kay." "Kay. Un." They both replied at the same time.

About two hours later Kisa came out of the bathroom , completely dry.

"What took so long?" Tobi asked sounding like a idiot.

"Well, first I had to wash all the blood off of myself, then my hair was a bird s nest, and then I got out, but I got in the sauna and I fell asleep and then I had to dry my hair and yeah ..."

"There s a sauna? Un."

"Yep. It s SO nice! And there is a cloths washing machine/dryer in there too! This is the life ..." She said flopping onto the bed next to Deidera.

"Don t get too comfortable, I'm not sharing a bed with you. Un."

"But Dei- kun! I don t want to share a bed with lollipop! I want to sleep next to a hot blonde. " She smiled cutely.

"Fine. But that side is yours and this side is mine. Un. " He was blushing a little.

Tobi changed the channel from the movie Kisa and Deidera were watching.

"HEY! I was watching that!"

" Too bad, now I'm watching this."

"Change it back." She said menacingly.

"No."

"Change it back!" She yelled.

"Make me!"

"Alright then." She jumped to the other bed while Deidera watched them fight.

The first thing Kisa did was try to remove Tobi s mask, he grabbed his mask to hold it on and Kisa grabbed the remote while he wasn t holding it and hopped back to Deidera s bed.

"That s just dirty Kisa- san."

"He he! Now I know you re weakness! He he!" She giggled and changed the channel back.

"Man! You made me miss the good part! Now I don t know if they kissed or not!" She pouted.

"Oh no! Call the police! " Tobi said sarcastically.

"Now Tobi , No need to be so cold to our newest member. Un."

"So I'm in because of that?"

"Yeah. All you had to do was fight Tobi and win, I didn t say when. We head back to base tomorrow. Un."

"Awesome! But I have to pack my things Before we go."

"Umm, okay then. Un."

Okay, so i went through and Re- edited it cuz office 2007 is dumb. So ths is thew edit! PLZ TELL ME IF THERE IS ANYTHING WRONG!

oh, and be sure to review ! ^/_\^


	4. fish and goodbyes

OH MY GOD! THIS CHAPTER WAS HARD TO WRITE! I HATE SAD GOODBYES! AND I HATE HER TRAUMA! I was halfway in tears the whole time I was writing it! (Because in order to write someone's emotions, you have to live them, or connect with them, even if that is a false connection and forced emotion, you still feel it and it's still strong as hell. Some level of acting is required for writing even if it is just forcing an emotion.) SORRY IT"S SHORT! NEXT CHAP SOON!

That morning, about Six-thirty Kisa opened her eyes out of instinct, she always awoke with the sun.

"Ahh." She sighed as she stretched out her arms and crawled out of bed.

She found a notebook in one of the drawers to the bedside table, opened it, and scribbled:

"_went to catch some breakfast, I'll be back about seven-thirty or so, hope you like fish!" _

After that she left the room quietly, being careful not to make a sound or disturb either of them.

She walked down the stairs quietly as well, because she knew most other people were still sleeping.

As she came down the last flight of stairs the manager walked past her.

"Hey, You're the girl who was with the akatsuki, aren't you?"

"Yeah, why?" She shifted her weight to let him know she needed to be somewhere.

"Tell Deidera that I'll have his money by next week, okay? My name is Kahnin."

"Alright then." She said sounding a bit confused. She went on about her way to her shack to get her fishing pole without a second thought and walked to the pond she had walked to so many times she could get there with her eyes closed.

Deidera woke up to Tobi's shockingly loud snoring, about thirty minutes after Kisa left , and did his morning stretches without taking immediate notice that she was gone.

He did, About fifteen minutes of actual consciousness, notice the note on the table, He picked it up and read it.

"Wow, this girl is truly insane, no one gets out of bed before seven by choice. un." He said groggily rubbing his eyes.

At exactly fifteen after Kisa knocked on the door to the hotel room And Deidera unlocked it to let her in.

"I brought food!" She sang in tune with whatever song it was she was whistling, it sounded like journey.

"Food?" Tobi jumped awake at the word.

"Mornin' Chainsaw! How'd you sleep?" She said happily as she sat the fried fish on the table next to the window.

"Like a rock. You?" He said climbing out of bed and walking to the table.

"Hardly at all with your snoring. But I'm good." Kisa said as she scrached the back of her neck.

"Sorry about that?"

"Don't apologise for things that aren't your fault." She smiled and handed him a piece of fish.

"How did you make this? un."

"I Cough it from the pond down the road. Mr. Jim's place, Then I took it home and fried it." She said taking a bite of the fish.

"Wow, you're a really good cook Kisa." Tobi said between bites.

"Thanks, I've had a lot of chances to get the hang of it." Kisa licked the crumbs off of her fingers.

"Hey, Deidera- kun, Do you think it would be okay if I said goodbye to a few people before we go?" Kisa said with the happiness less detectable from her previously bubbly voice.

"Sure, but I want to leave by tonight, okay? un."

"That'll be plenty of time. I'll start now! Come with me if you want. I'll just come back here later though."

"Can Tobi come with Kisa-san?" He asked feeling a bit left out.

"Sure! If you can keep up with me!" Kisa said as she walked out the door.

Kisa ran as fast as she could to Mr. Jim's place, a way she knew all too well.

*knock knock knock *

* Kisa-san? What are you doing here so early?" He said as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Well, Mr. Jim, I just wanted to say thank you for everything you've done for me, and to say that I'm really gonna miss you." She hugged him sweetly."

"Miss Kisa, what do you mean? are you going somewhere?" He asked curiously.

"Well, I'm going out of town, and I might not be back for a few years, so I just needed to say goodbye."

"When are you leaving?" He asked as he scratched his beard.

"Tonight. Well, I guess We'll met again then?"

"If fate allows us." He smiled.

She waved as she ran off.

"Well, that was fast. " Tobi said almost rudely.

"Well, that was just Mr. Jim, He's done a lot for me, but we're hardly close enough for a sappy teary eyed goodbye, the only way I know him is I mow his lawn in the summer and he lets me fish in his pond."

"Oh."

"Mrs. Ana will be the hardest to not see every day, She's done so much for me. She's like a mother to me."

"Is that so?" Tobi asked as if he wasn't really paying attention to the sad tone in her voice.

"Yeah. I really wouldn't be alive now if it wasn't for her, when I was little, my knee ripped in the middle of a fight, and I nearly bled to death, but she saved me, and she made sure I was healthy before she let me go anywhere, and she won't even let me stay in my home in the winter when it's cold. She really cares about me, and I'm really gonna miss her." Her voice was a bit more solemn now.

"Come on now Kisa, cheer up, You'll make new friends, and you will see them again some day, I promise." Tobi sounded like he was smiling.

Kisa shook her head and looked to the sky.

"You're right, I need to change my tone a bit, don't I ?" She said smiling but she was in tears. She took a deep breath and regained her composure.

"Tobi, I'm thirsty." She whined.

"And?"

"Race you to that water pump!"

"Alright!" He said enthusiastically.

"1...2...3...GO!" Kisa ran like a bullet to the water pump about 5 or six yards away.

"DUDE! NOT COOL!" She pointed and yelled.

"What did I do?"

"YOU"RE NOT SUPPOSED TO USE NINJA STUFF IN A RACE! THAT"S DIRTY!"

"You never said not to."

Kisa sighed and filled her hands with water to drink and splashed some on her face.

"Now to Mrs. Ana 's record store. You shouldn't come with me, I know I'm gonna cry and I don't want you to see me like that." She blushed.

"Actually, You're pretty cute when you cry, the way you try not to fight it and you just let the tears flow, I've never met anyone like that. It's adorable."

"You think? Tears don't really help anything but their instinct so you don't have a choice if you do or not, It's easier to not fight it, because no matter what you won't win, you just have to force the thought away, or stay with it until you become numb."

"That's a very interesting point of view Kisa, do you mind telling me when you started thinking that way?" He sat in the grass.

"The day I killed my best friend..."


	5. Her story

ANOTHER SAD ISH ONE! AAH!

"The day I killed my best friend... It's hell, you know, Having almost no one in the first place, and then you go and kill one of the only one's who really like you for you."

"I don't mean to pry, but talking helps sometimes."

"Yes, it dose. It happened about three years ago. She was taken by some scum in the slave trade, I managed to save her from one of his goons, but I couldn't protect her." She laid down in the grass and watched the clouds.

" I couldn't protect her, I'm a worthless wimp, I'm pathetic as I could be, I got away, but they still got her, and I couldn't stop them, I had to run, It's all I could do." She said as if she was asking for forgiveness from someone.

"And although I may not carry myself like it, I hate myself with every breath I take because of it. They killed her because her father owed some money, and I swear with every fiber of my being that they will get what they deserve one day, by my hand. I just wish they had killed me instead." She said without a tear.

"But like I said, You cry until you're numb and you move on. right? Because the past is what it is, Completely inarguable, solid, and unchangeable. And no matter how you wish you could, you cannot change it."

"It's not you're fault, You didn't have an option to do what you did-"

"Don't act as if you know the story, you don't." She stood up and splashed her face with water again.

"You have a lot of pain bottled up. I can tell you're hurting." He said sounding concerned.

"Yes, I was like that once, but I'm numb now, There is no sorrow left, no urge to grieve, only hatred of the bastard that killed her. That's why I fight, I need to get stronger, so that he will suffer at my hand." Her tone was like ice.

"Can we change the subject now Tobi? I don't like when my words come out cold like that, it doesn't seem right." Her voice returned to normal.

"We should get back to what we were doing."

"To Mrs. Ana's house."

"It's just amazing how you do that. You surpress all of that, with just a shake of your head, It seems that you really do have potential." Tobi said with a sigh.

"I'm not really sure how to respond to that..."

"Whatever. Let's just go."

"Fine."


	6. Saying goodbye?

whatever chapter this is- I forgot XD

Saying goodbye?

XXXX

Tobi chased after Kisa as she ran through a maze of alleys, a "shortcut"- or so she said. He swore she was lost.

"Tobi-kun, I promise you I am _not_ lost. I've been this way a hundred times, just keep up." Kisa said trying to reassure him.

"Yeah. You say that." He mumbled sarcastically.

They walked a few more blocks until they came upon a humble 2 story building with a neon sign that read: "Music and Crash Record store and coffee shop" in big yellow letters.

"Are we there yet Kisa-san?" Tobi asked out of breath, having just ran roughly 5 miles through all the twists and turns, and their route was certainly no "Shortcut" but it _did_ keep them off of the main roads.

"Yep, This is the place." She replied also slightly winded

They walked into the store casually, however Tobi seemed stunned by the number of disks crammed onto shelves along the walls, into an "Organized mess" and the large space in the middle of the floor, which was made of silver tile, likely a dance floor, completed by the shiny disco ball and multicolored strobe lights above.

"Hello Kisa!" A purple haired girl in a black t shirt and jeans ,and several tattoos on her arms, approached happily.

"Kisa- san, who is this?" Tobi asked curiously.

"This is Mrs. Ana. And this is Tobi." She said happily.

Tobi knelt down and kissed her hand.

"So, Mrs. Ana, is there a Mr.? Surely a girl as beautiful as you isn't single."

"Actually, I am single. Only Kisa calls me Mrs. I guess I'm a bit too high strung to keep a relationship. Or, at least that's what my last 3 boyfriends said." She giggled.

"I'm sure they simply felt out shined."

Her face was pink.

"Hey! DORK! STOP FLIRTING!" Kisa yelled and pointed at Tobi.

"Kisa, can I talk to you a second?" Ana whispered.

"Sure?" she replied.

"You know I've been single for months now, just give me a few minutes sweetheart, okay?" She tried to not seem irritated.

"No, you can't like him! We're leaving tonight and I don't want you to miss him." Kisa was clearly upset.

"Leaving? What? Why?" Ana Panicked.

"I'm joining an organization, and I'm gonna be a ninja!" The sunshine flowed back into her voice, and disappeared as quickly as it came." But I'm gonna be gone for a long time, so I came to say good-bye."

"I Don't think you're going anywhere-"

"But why! you _know_ I've always wanted to do this!" She looked a bit crushed.

"If you would just let me finish my sentence, I was going to tell you you're not going _without me._"

"REALLY! You want to come?" Kisa was shocked, and happy at the same time.

"Of course! If anything happened to you, I'd blame myself, and self-hate is not good for your mental health."

"I know that. " They hugged.

"I'll just clear it with Tobi."

"Oh, I'm sure he'll be overjoyed." Kisa rolled her eyes sarcastically.

Moments later Kisa saw Tobi hugging Ana and happy dancing.

"Kisa-San! Ana Is coming with us!" Tobi exclaimed and walked over to her. "We'll Just Have to clear it with Deidera- Sempi!" She Imagined he was smiling.

"Well, let's not just stand here! Let's go!" Kisa was instantly happy.

The three of them Walked excitedly to the hotel they were staying, after Ana explaining that she didn't have anything she needed worth carrying, except a backpack full of albums, and she hung a sign on her shop door saying "Back eventually".

They reached the hotel and Tobi inserted the key to get in, Deidera was watching something suspicious on t.v., since he went into a panic and changed it when he saw Tobi and other walk in.

"What ya wachin, Sempi? " Tobi asked trying not to laugh.

"N-Nothing!" He panicked.

"Caught in the action Sempi!" He giggled.

"Oh! shut up! I was channel surfing!" He yelled.

"Yeah, then why is the DVD box on the table?" Tobi was nearly suffocating with surpressed laughter.

"FINE! You caught me. I don't get why an adult movie is such a big deal anyway. un." He tried to cover his embarrassment with stubbornness.

"PORN-FREAK!" He finally fell on his ass laughing.

"Are they Like this often?" Ana asked Kisa in a hushed whisper.

"Only always." Kisa replied with a sigh.

"Dei-kun! This is Ana, She wants to join us."

"Okay, Is she nin? un."

"Only a low - level medic." Ana chimed.

"Alright, We'll head off in the morning, after we get bolt of you a more suiting attire, un."

"Yeah, you bolt look like civilians. You could be mistaken for undercover followers and attacked by Zetsu or something." Tobi was still catching his breath.

"Okay!" Ana squeaked cheerfully. "Let's go now! I Don't know where to get shinobi clothing, will you show me?"

"The shinobi outlet, Duh. un." He stood up and stretched out lazily.

Kisa had picked a camouflage hoodie, black Halter-top, and jeans, Ana got a fishnet long sleeved shirt to wear under her cloths, she preferred her own cloth over anything at the store.

The next day They started happily to the akatsuki base.

*sigh* Sorry this took forever, School, homework, being add, etc. is a bich. I'll update ASAP for the next chappie. I decided against the long list of oc's Kisa, Ana, and zak are really all I need =)


	7. Zak

Zak's chapter-

"Man! This place sucks! It's so Fuckin boring!" Hidan complained.

"Of Course, what did you expect from the land of rice patties?" Kisame laughed.

"Hey! look! A school! there might be recruits there!" Hidan was overjoyed to see something other than endless rice fields for once.

When they drew closer they noticed a young boy, roughly 15 or so, Sitting on the roof of the school flipping a knife in his hand.

They jumped on the roof to join him.

"Shouldn't you be in class kid?" Kisame tried to be intimidating.

The boy was not phased. "Nope. Class is for those who need education. I'm already jonin rank ,thus I see no purpose in attending other than to avoid farm work." He didn't even open his eyes when awnsering, In a quite lazy tone.

"Jonin level, Eh? " Kisame chuckled at the thin boy who was clearly lacking a forehead protector, allowing his spiky black hair to hang in his face, covering his eyes.

"Well, let's just see what kind of fight you put up, Eh , Hidan?" Kisame laughed again.

"If you're looking for a fight, look elsewhere, I'm busy." He lifted one eyelid, again pointing out his lazy attitude.

Hidan laughed hysterically And picked him up by his shirt collar. "I don't think you have a choice, Brat!"

"Fine then." He sighed, and then grinned. "Fresh blood. May Joshin help you." He made a hand sign before appearing behind Hidan and putting the pocketknife he was twirling in his hand directly into Hidan's back, splattering blood all around them.

He shortly after licked the , now covered in blood , blade, after jumping back.

"Your blood tastes divine." He practically moaned. "It will be quite fun draining every last drop from your squirming corpse." His eyes went a darker shade of green, to nearly black, after he tasted Hidan's blood.

"You little bich! You're dead meat!"

"You let your guard down chuckles." The boy whispered into his ear before biting sharply on Hidan's jugular.

"Both of you, That's enough." Kisame pulled them away from each other, quickly, leaving a large bite mark in hidan's neck. It was obvious he meant business.

"Oh come on Fish boy, you can't expect me stop after such a small taste, can you?" His devilish grin remained in place, showing his fang like teeth. "Or at least allow me to sample yours, I promise I won't drain you dry. It won't hurt a bit."

"What makes you think I'd let you?" Kisame questioned.

"Because I'm still thirsty." His eyes were returning to the normal light shade of green.

"Fine, but you're joining the askutsuki ,If you really want my blood." He grinned with victory.

"Done deal. I'd love to be an S-class criminal, Feared throughout the world. And your blood is perhaps even more tempting than chuckles' over here." A breeze blew through the tense wind, loosening both tension and battle reflexes to calm them all down.

"Name's Zak by the way."


	8. Zak and the wolf

"Name's Zak by the way." He smiled sincerely.

"We should get going now. We still have a two minimum quota." Hidan whispered to Kisame.

"What are you whispering about over there? If you're talking about me, don't waste you're breath, I'll tell you now I'm not to be trusted." His tone was lazy as they stood on the battlefield, but they smoothed into a suggestive tone. "Or, if you're just whispering sweet words of bliss into your lover's ear, I most certainly want in, If you don't mind a third party." He said with a twisted smirk.

The men both blushed.

"You're sick, you know that?" Hidan scolded him.

"Thank you, I know." This was obviously amusing him greatly.

"We're leaving now, if we go at a steady pace, we'll Get to the dark woods by nightfall." Kisame inquired.

"You mean the Wolf's Woods? You're mental if you're going there, especially after dark." Zak gasped slightly.

"And why would that be?" Hidan scoffed.

"There are wolves there, monsters! Vicious ones too! They kill like it's a game!" He seemed shocked that they did not know the legends.

"Well guess what, kid? We do too. I'm sure no puppy dog could get past us." Kisame was amused.

"Whatever. I just want to be well past the nest before we stop. Got that? " Zak turned his fear into intimidation.

"Alright, Let's get walking." Hidan started off of the roof top and in the direction of the tuft of trees up ahead.

"You guys start ahead, I've got a few things to grab, okay? I'll catch up ASAP." Zak jumped down and walked into the building.

The men walked for roughly an hour before they heard Zak's footfall behind them.

"Dust-Clone!" Zak yelled and one clone appeared behind him. "Carry me bich."

"Yes Creator!" The clone picked him up bridal style and caught up with Kisame and Hidan.

"Are you really _that_ lazy?" Kisame was shocked.

"Never claimed not to be. Now be quiet, I'm reading." He pulled out a copy of an "Adult-theme" Manga.

They walked the rest of the way in an awkward silence.

~ Time skip a few hours or so ~

"It's sunset. The time when the sun bleeds into the earth. I should be hunting now." Zak sighed.

"We're done walking today. We're setting up camp." Kisame Commanded.

"See you both, I'll meet you here later, I'm damn Thirsty, since you won't let me have yours I'll just have to hunt some fresh blood." Zak jumped into a tree and disappeared while the other two set up camp.

A few hours later they heard a rustle in the bushes beside their tent.

"Zak?" Hidan called. No response. He wouldn't dare admit it, not even to him self, Zak's story had gotten to him. A small rabbit hopped out of the bush. "Whew, just a harmless bunny."

He saw A silver flash and a wince of pain, and the rabbit was gone.

"WHAT THE HELL? RABBIT"S DON'T JUST DISSAPEAR!"

"Hidan, Shut the Hell up, I'm trying to sleep." Kisame growled from inside the tent.

He heard a low growl from a bush a few feet away.

"Why are you here?" A young Girl suddenly appeared before him, her details were not visible by the firelight, but one thing stuck out, her ears, and tail, were that of a wolf.

BWAHAHAH! made you walk right off that cliff! Don't worry, the next chap might be up soon =)

And please review! I need motivation of course =)


	9. The Wolf And the shark

Why are you here?" A young Girl suddenly appeared before him, her details were not visible by the firelight, but one thing stuck out, her ears, and tail, were that of a wolf.

Hidan only looked at her with shock.

"I asked, Why are you here?" The Wolf girl demanded in a smooth dark tone.

- Silence. The small pathetic excuse for a fire blew out before Hidan, revealing her lime green eyes shining in the moonlight, and allowing the night's chill to set into Hidan's already shaking bones.

"**Why are you here? **_**Answer me!" **_She growled.

Hidan opened his mouth to answer, but a scream snuck out of his throat before he could.

"For God's Sake Hidan! _**Shut the hell up!" **_Kisame crawled out of the tent and smacked him on the back of the head.

In the blue-ish moonlight his newly awakened eyes caught a glimpse of the strange figure before them.

"The hell are you?" He asked groggily.

"I am Ookami, The solitary silver wolf. I will ask again, _**why are you here?**_ She sounded like she was losing patients.

"We're just passing through." Kisame yawned. "Hidan, it's cold, restart the damn fire. He walked back to the tent.

The wolf girl walked up after him. "You Seem smarter than the other."

"Yeah, he's an idiot, but I have to put up with him." She put her hand on his shoulder, causing his cheeks to flare up slightly.

"You're curious, I've never met one who did not fear me." Her tone was light and girlish.

Kisame turned to face her. "I guess it takes a lot to scare me." He was still blushing.

She threw her arms around his chest, As she could not reach his neck conveniently, he was a good six inches taller than her, Which made him blush madly and push her away.

"W- What are you doing?" He panicked.

"i thought that was what humans did when they like another, did I get it wrong?" Her tone was sad.

"N-No, but I hardly know you!" He tried not to put his foot in his mouth.

"Then let's talk! I don't know much about human interaction, but I'd be happy to learn!" She seemed happy. She smiled without showing her teeth.

"Okay, let's sit by the fire." They did, Hidan was still freaking out.

"Calm down bunny, I'm not going to hurt you now." She teased.

"_**The hell are you calling bunny?**_" He sounded angry.

"You, silly thing! you're acting like a scared bunny!" She continued to be playful.

"I'm going to fucking bed." He stomped to the tent.

"So, um what is your name?" Ookami asked sitting down beside Kisame.

"Kisame, and you said yours was Ookami, Right?"

"Yep, but wolf or silver, works too. So, um where are you from?" She tried to think of things to say.

"I'm from the hidden mist village, far away. Where are you from?"

"I'm from the east nest, a little while away." She smiled.

"And you called your self "the solitary wolf" So, you don't have a pack?"

"Well, no, I was kicked when I was still just a pup, and all the other wolves run away from me, because I'm silver and I don't belong." She sounded sad as she absentmindedly started stroking her tail. "I don't really understand, but the prophet said I would bring great misfortune, so they deserted me." Her ears drooped.

"That's dumb. All that superstitious stuff is a load of crap anyway." He sighed.

"I guess, Hey, you're not traveling east, to the caves, are you?"

"Yeah, we plan on passing there, why?" He seemed confused.

"That's bloodshed rebel country, it's not safe to go without a guide. Do you have one?"

"No, but-" She interrupted him.

"I'll guide you. I'm very popular among the thieves, There might be a fight or two." She leaned up against him.

"You're warm." She whispered. He was blushing madly.

"Kisame! A wolf is-" Zak jumped out of a tree, mouth dripping with blood, only to realize the mood was anything but hostile.

"I see, so fish-boy is getting close with the wolf. I'm going to bed and I'll let you two have some privacy. Try not to get too loud." Zak winked at Kisame and walked away.

She looked up at Kisame innocently. "Kisame, what dose he mean?"

"Just ignore him, he's sick in the head." His cheeks were now deep purple. ( 'cuz he's blue.)

No cliffie this chapter! sorry! lol

Hope you guys liked it, even though it was a bit longer than normal.

Please review! If you don't I won't have any motivation, and I'll stop writing, I'll even accept flames! JUST PLZ REVIEW! RAWR!

Anonymous are also accepted!


	10. WolfScript

Okay, So this is my first thing ever on open office, So it's still kinda weird, I'm used to office '97.

Hoping that I like this better. ANYWHO~ (BTW, Wolves have their own was of writing, they use it to send private messages, it varies among packs, this prevents enemy's from reading messages, AKA= Wolf-Script.)

Kisame woke up the next morning laying in the dirt next to an extinguished fire.

He sat up, noticing that Ookami was gone, and a message was scribbled in the dirt beside him, He assumed it was Wolf-Script, which he could not read.

Zak climbed out of the tent And yawned while stretching his back out.

"Hey, Zak, Did you see where Ookami went?" Kisame called.

"No, Why? Did Wolfie run off?" He teased lightly.

"I don't know, she's not here. Can you read Wolf-Script? She left a note." He pointed to the dirt beside him.

"Nah, Wish I could but they keep that stuff locked up tight, they use it for everything though, None of their documents are translatable by anyone but a fellow pack member." Zak sighed.

"Oh, that makes sense I guess, I don't have a clue where she went though. She's our guide through the Rebel country, so she needs to be okay..." His voice trailed off.

"You're concerned for her safety, don't hide it fish boy, you have a crush on her." Zak sat down and wiped the dried blood off of his lips and chin.

"**N- No I **_**DON'T!**_" He denied it, but not without going into a nervous panic.

"Your reaction only proves it further, you're embarrassed that someone found out your own feelings before you actually had a chance to confirm them in your mind. And now you're getting mad Because you know I'm right. I just got out of middle school, I know all about this stuff." He Laughed a little.

"Uh..." Kisame was wordless at his careful analysis, he hadn't said but a very few words, and he already read deep into his mind. Zak had serious potential, there was no doubt about that.

Hidan walked out of the tent calmly. "Sup?"

"Ookami left, we don't know where she went." Kisame sighed.

"Well, duh. She left a note you idiots, it clearly says, "Went to get berries, be back soon, a little after sunrise." Don't tell me you can't read it?" He looked at them as if they were stupid, which he just made them feel.

"Uh, no? Where the hell'd you learn Wolf-Script?" Zak complained.

"My teacher in the academy was once abducted by a wolf-pack, and she picked up a few things, Which she passed on to her bloody favorite student." He smiled cockily.

"Good for you, whoopdey-frikin-doo! At least your teacher never tried to rape you." Zak complained again.

"Um, Your teacher raped you?" They were both puzzled.

"Well, she tried to, it ended up vice-verse on who was raping who in the end though. I'm kind of embarrassed by it though, she was like, 39 or something, and was only ten." He laughed.

"Damn. That's messed up dude." Hidan said a little in shock.

"Everything about me is, Is this a problem for you?" He smiled.

"No, but it's still sick. You shouldn't be so open about those kinds of things." Kisame chimed in awkwardly.

"Oh believe me, I've done far worse."

Ookami Walked through a few bushes nearby.

"Hello, Was everything alright while I was gone?" She chirped, she was clearly a morning person.

"Yeah, everything was fine, Where did you go?"

"To pick berries of course! If we're going through rebel country, we'll need some form of negotiable

currency, Preferably an international one, and we're dealing with some dark traders, so maybe some Illegal stuff too. And breakfast." Her voice was slightly high pitched and playful.

She sat down beside Kisame and opened the bag she was carrying.

"Want one? Be careful, their a little spicy." She handed him a small crimson red berry.

"Sure!" He immediately bit down on it, and the flaming liquid leaked out onto his toung.

"AAH!" He drank the entire canteen he had with him."In what hell do you live in where that is "A _little_ spicy" ?"

"It's good for in the morning though, because it wakes you up good, Right?" She giggled, popping 3 of the berries in her mouth at once.

"And this one's good for after breakfast, when you wanna get high as a kite, Want one?" She winked at Kisame and handed all three boys a medium-sized olive colored berry.

"Kimi berries? Really? The hell did you get these?" Zak practically shouted.

"Shh, don't want the whole forest to know! My garden, but of course." She giggled swallowing the berry.

"You _do_ realize that's _illegal_ right?" Zak whispered.

"yep. Don't much care. It makes me money, whether I'm using it for medicine, poison, or recreation. It's too useful to not have." She giggled again, sprawling face up in the grass."Isn't cloud watching nice?"

She sighed.

"Okay then, if you don't care neither do I." Zak popped the berry in his mouth.

"I don't want to be left out." Kisame also swallowed one.

"Hm. I guess if you all are." Hidan followed suit.

Well, that was fun to write! XD The next chap will be even more fun! 'Cuz stuff actually is gonna happen! LOL

And also, I'm LOVING the open office, It's so FANCY! (compared to office '97)

I like it much better, Although I'm stilll adjusting, Please tell me if I made any spelling errors or anything, or constructive criticism! Please, I cannot get better if I don't know what I'm doing wrong.


	11. Attack Wolf

Bleh. I don't want to type this right now. =( Oh well...

"Oh my god, I'm so wasted!" Kisame giggled at the purple-eyed man, who was laying on his back staring at something.

"SHUT UP DUDE! You'll scare away that duck! Oh crap! Now it's staring at me!" Zak yelled in panic.

"What duck? Dude, that's _clearly_ platypus! You're an idiot!" Kisame giggled.

"And all of you all have zero drug tolerance for S-Class criminals. I'm almost ashamed. I guess I'll wait till you sober up and then we'll go." Ookami smiled, leaning up against a tree.

~ after they sobered up~

"So, When did you plan on leaving?" Ookami Asked after shaking Zak's shoulder to wake him up.

"Noon, why? Hey! How come you woke me up before everyone else?" He yelled in a whisper.

"Hidan is scary and Kisame looks so peaceful,so you were my first option." She practically purred, for what he thought was no particular reason.

"But I'm glad we're alone now. You smell amazing." She whispered leaning over his already-laying body.

"Oh Jashin, Must my life be so inconvenient?" He thought to himself as the wolf girl did everything but press herself on him.

"Why are you doing that?" Was all he could manage to say, his words were strained from embarrassment.

"Because you have the potential for a perfect mate." She whispered in a low silvery tone that could only be achieved by a seductress.

"My apologies, I cannot be involved with a wolf physically. It is Taboo for my religion." He tried to think of an excuse not to other than it would kill Kisame inside.

"So you pick now of all times to be concerned about going to hell? Oh, come on, I know you want me. I can smell you're lust."

"It's against the Bro-Code. I cant fuck a chick if my friend already likes her. Kisame likes you, and I'm friends with him, hence, I can not fuck you, even though I really want to." He pushed her away.

"Damn. Well, I guess you're gonna pretend this never happened, right?" She replied sharply.

"Yeah." He exhaled.

"Good." Her voice was firm."Now I'm going to wake up the others."

"Fuck, how long have we been walking?" Hidan panted with exhaustion.

"Only three hours. You can last a while longer, unless you want to sleep dead center in rebel country.

Which, by the way, is an exceptionally bad idea."Ookami sighed.

"I don't care, I'm sitting down, I'm fukin tired."He sat cross-legged in the dirt.

"Fine, but We're leaving you." She spat the words irritably in his direction, signaling hem to "suck it up and walk bich" .

She gasped as she was cut off, by a kunai thrown right in front of her, across the path she had been walking, it nearly grazed her breast but she jumped in shock and it hit the tree beside her.

"The Fuck was that?"

"You're guess is as good as mine Fucktard!" Ookami hissed at Hidan, apparently she had quite a set of lips on her when it came to being attacked.

"Ookami, Nice to see you again, no?" A loud female voice rang from the trees beside her.

She instantly recognized it, her old friend, and rival, Roxxi.

Wow, she just seems to really hate Hidan, for no obvious reason. LOL I just feel like they should hate each other. I might give it a reason later XD

OOH! CLIFF! WARNING! -oops, a little late, sorry XD

I'm just telling you now that if I don't update tomorrow I won't update for two days 'cuz I'm gonna be at the St. Louis museum on Thursday March 17. And I'm fishing on Friday or wed,And the mall on wed. If I'm not fishing.

Normally I update because I have no life. For some reason this week has a lot going on for me so yea...


	12. Rosette

Okay~ so there is some actual story progression in this chapter, lets get to it!~

At Tsunade's office~

A tall blonde man burst through the door panting.

"Tsunade -Baa-Chan! Is it true?" He asked through breaths.

"Yes Naruto. We have new Information on the Akatsuki, I think you should know about it first, before I send you and you're team on a pursuit mission-"

"_Well spit it out Grama! __**Every second counts!"**_ He yelled interrupting her mid- sentence.

"**Calm down!"** Her voice was firm. "They are finding new recruits, we have no way of knowing how strong they are, who they are, how many, or why they need them. We only know that one of them is a young girl, an artificial jinchuriki, like Sora was, and that she is a major threat to the village. I will be sending you, along with Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Sai, and Shikamaru. I understand that you will likely will not get along, and so I called you here for a Pre- Warning. Do Not use you're kyubi power unless absolutely necessary, and please, try to get along, I know every one of them is a pain in the ass, but just deal with it, okay? You're team leader until Asuma Catches up to you, I will send him later, as back up."

"Alright! So when are we leaving?" He fist pumped in the air.

"Tonight, please tell them to come, and I'll give them the mission brief. Asuma will get there in a week. This mission might take up to a month, so just try to get ready in between now and then, Alright?"

"Yes Ma'am!" He ran out of the room at top speed, directly to the roof where he knew Shikamaru would be.

"Shikamaru! Hey!" He yelled, waking him up.

"Yeah loudmouth? I'm trying to sleep."

"Well, stop! Go find Kiba and Shino, And then go to Tsunade's office, I'm gonna go find Hinata and Sai."

"Alright then." He stood up and shadow blurred to Kiba's house.

"Roxxi?" Ookami was stunned, She hadn't seen her in years.

"Ookami, It's nice to see you again. It's a shame I have to kill you, it's going to scar me inside." She stepped out into the open, directly in front of her."Unless, you know the password, that is."

"There is no password, you stupid Italian."

"So you have done business with boss Richi before, eh? You know he doesn't like it when people pass by. I'm assuming you have something equal to the toll?" She asked casually, like she was used to coming in and out of fighting mode in a snap.

"Yeah, but I also want to arrange a trade. Take me to Richi's cave." Ookami demanded.

"Yes Ma'am." The girl with the unusual hair lead the way, Her hair itself was blue, her bangs were red, and it all had black tips. 

Roxxi lead, but Ookami kept close beside, and the others followed slowly.

"Roxxi, how is Richi treating you lately? You look bruised." She sounded concerned.

"Like crap. What did you expect? It's just how slaves are treated. I swear if I could break this chakra leash He'd be dead in a second." She sounded serious, but she was careful to keep her voice low, for fear of her master hearing.

"How would you like to switch owners? I'd be happy to buy you." She giggled.

"Anything is better than that scumbag. Where would you get the money though?" Her eyes lit up at the thought of getting away.

"You know the Kimi berry business picks up really good speed this time of year when they aren't growing, right? You should know better than anyone. I've got enough to buy you _and_ Rosette right now." She smiled sweetly. But act like you Didn't hear me say that, alright? I want to put up a bluff and save a few bucks."

"Thank you, But He won't sell me or Rosette for anything but top price, A lot of people have haggled, and clearly none of them got either of us."

"Don't worry about it."

They walked to the luxurious house hidden inside a cave.

"Guys, stay here. I have a little business proposition to attend to." Ookami Told the men who were following her.

"Welcome, Miss. Master Richi is speaking with someone now, please come back in a few moments, or wait here. Thank you." A short girl, she looked about 16,and she had long brown hair with red bangs and several scratches across her face, answered, she did not make eye contact before she bowed.

There was no life in her voice, just monotonous tone of sorrow. Her beautiful blue eyes were glassy, and she had bags under her eyes, it was obvious she cried herself to sleep often. An exceptionally fat man walked out the door.

"I will Inform Master Richi of you're arrival Ma'am." She walked behind the rice paper walls.

She startled Him, causing him to spill his tea.

"See what you did you worthless piece of shit! Clean it up!" He yelled at her and kicked her as she leaned down to clean it. He walked to the door putting on his businessman face.

"Hello Ookami, I see you're right on time. Please come in, Forgive the mess." He shot a disgusted look to the girl on the floor.

That's enough typing today... Sorry bout the cliff, but I'm tired. =P

And yes,There is no password, you stupid Italian. , was the password XD

I'm NOT going to the mall tomorrow, like I thought, so I probably will update, lol.

Thank you for reading this far! I'm so glad you like this enough to keep with it for so long! Please, just take a moment of your time to review, I love just as much as a simple "Cool" Or "good story" You're feedback Feeds my motivation to write, please feed me! Lol

CLICK THE BUTTON BELOW ( THE ONE THAT SAYS REVIEW)


	13. Just business

"Hello Ookami, I see you're right on time. Please come in, Forgive the mess." He shot a disgusted look to the girl on the floor.

"Mr. Richi, I know you have pretty deep root in the slave industry, right?" Ookami sat down at the tea table.

"Yes, I do. Why do you ask? I thought this was about the money I owe you for the Kimi berries."

"It is. How much would your slaves cost? I'm interested. Not many of them can take the abuse I plan putting them through." She put on a face slimy smile.

"Twelve million. No less. Why?" He did not understand where she was going with this.

"Even if you gave mo both of them, you would still be in debt. You could easily replace both. I will pretend you are not in debt to me if you break your chakra leash on both of them."

"Really? But that means I would still owe you fifteen thousand!" His face was pure shock.

"Yes, But I am willing to forget that, if you do as I ask." Her voice was firm.

"Yes Ma'am! When would you like me to-"

"Now." Shev hissed.

"Yes Ma'am! He bowed. Roxxi! Rosette! Get your lazy asses in here"! He called.

"Yes sir?" They replied simultaneously when they walked into the room.

"Come here, both of you." He hissed at them." This nice young lady has offered me quite a nice sum for both of you, You understand right? Now I have to break the leash."

"Yes sir." They both replied.

"Rosette, you're first, come here." His voice was low.

"Yes Sir." She walked closer. He stood up and pushed his chakra into the back of her neck, knocking her unconscious.

"Roxxi, you're next." He said catching the girl in his thin but muscular arms.

"Yes sir.' She walked towards him as he threw Rosette on the ground. She landed with a loud thud.

"My Dear flower, It will be a shame to not have you around anymore." He drew her lips closer to his.  
"I really will miss you. " That slimy smile crossed his lips as he pressed them on hers. She did not resist, but it was obvious she did not enjoy it. "It figures someone would buy you so soon after I finally broke you". He Whispered into her ear and pumped his chakra into her neck just as he had done to Rosette, causing her to fall unconscious in his arms. He dropped her on the ground, like he did with Rosette.

"Now, Wake Roxxi, I want her awake." Her tone was almost frightening as she picked up Rosette and carried her outside. "I have friends that will help me with Rosette."

"Yes Ma'am." He did as he was told.

"Guys, I'm done here." She walked back to Kisame, Hidan and Zak.

"Are we leaving now? I'm Fucking tired of just standing here." Hidan complained.

"Yeah, but first, I need you to help Roxxi to kill someone, but knowing her, you'll only need to watch". She laughed lightly." Zak, can you hold Rosette for me?"

"Sure." He took sleeping girl in his arms while Ookami walked back in.

"Come outside before you wake her up."

"Yes Ma'am." He decided not to ask questions. What he saw outside nearly made his jaw drop. Two Akatsuki members standing there, waiting for the wolf girl.

"Are these the friends you referred to?" He panicked.

"Yes. They are. Now just wake her up and we will not have any troubles. " Her voice told him she meant business.

"Right." He pumped more chakra into her neck causing her to wake her walked away from him immediately.

"Ookami, is it true? Am I free now?" Her voice was questioning, but it was bright.

"Yes. I'm done with him, do whatever you want." She smiled devilishly at Richi, and the blonde man in the fine black business suit let out a gasp of terror. He was a high level shinobi, but he originally got Roxxi as a body guard, so she was stronger than him, and he knew his death was coming.

"You dirty cheat! I knew this was a set up!" He yelled.

"Never claimed that it wasn't". She smiled grimly.

Roxxi assumed a fighting stance in front of Richi, Her gaze was full with murderous intent.

XXXX Yep, there you go, I might upload another chapter tonight, but action scenes are hard to wright for me so yeah... And please, Review!  
P.S. I just planted a Venus fly trap, Should I name it Zetsu or Audra 2? Just curious, tell me in a review =)


	14. Rosette's tears

(Just a note, Roxxi is not my OC, She belongs my sister

**Roxxie Rocks**

and I was only previously informed that she is also a wolf, sooo yeahhh...This is a collab chapter with her, She wrote part of it, with a bit of my editing on my part Hee hee =). )

Rosette Regained consciousness while she wan being held in Zak's arms.

Roxxi took a fighting position in front of Richi.

"You will die." She growled, her claws and Fangs grew and glowed black.

"Midnight Sky Fang no Justu!" Her claws shot a out black lightning strikes,but Rosette stopped them.

"What... What are you doing?" Roxxi asked dumbfounded.

"Y- You can't hurt him..." She pleaded with tears running down her cheeks.

"Why?" Roxxi asked in a whisper. "Why Can't I kill what has so many times tried to kill us?" She raised her voice in anger.

"Be- Because... He- He's my father..." Her voice was a broken sob through a mental and physical struggle to stand through her now bleeding wounds.

"W- Wha?" Her face was pure shock. Her _FATHER?_ This man who had abused her, kicked her, beaten her, scolded her, and sold her to Strange men by the hour for a small amount of dirty money, was her _**Father?**_ Rosette was here when Richi had bought her, but she had no idea, She always called him sir.

The sudden realization made Roxxi even more angry.

"He's my FATHER!" She yelled her voice shaky, she fell to her knees clutching her recently obtained.

"Rosette, why didn't you..." Roxxi questioned.

"I know he treated us like dirt, but you can't..." Her voice was no louder than that of a field mouse.

"That's a good girl Rosette." Richi purred in a slimy false velvet voice that taunted the wolf girl before him.

She walked up to where he was standing and picked him up by the collar to slam him into the hard beige concrete siding of bricks.

"You dodged a bullet to head here bitch. It might not be me who has the pleasure of taking your life but I promise you that one day _someone_ will deal you the card you deserve." She pulled his tie until it was choking him and dropped him and he slid to the ground helplessly and passed out from fear.

Zak was kneeling beside Rosette. "Are you okay?" He was concerned.

"N- No." She coughed up a small bit of blood.

"Here, drink this." He pulled out a bottle of glowing blue liquid from the bag he was carrying.

She did and seconds later her bleeding stopped and she was no longer in pain.

Roxxi just stood there and glared at the unconscious man.

"Do you feel better now Rosette?" Zak asked concern in his voice.

"I feel much better now sir, thank you. Please forgive me for acting so recklessly." Her voice was still quiet, like a feather fallen from a bird's wing and fallen into his ears on the wind.

"My name's Zak. Why so formal? No one here cares, and we're not going to hurt you so you don't need to be so shy." He made eye contact with her, her eyes were a shockingly bright crystal blue-green, like something photo-shopped for a syfy movie. It contradicted the red streaks in her light brunette hair. He also noticed how little her short kimono actually covered, only an inch or two below her underwear, it hardly left her decent.

"Sir Zak, May I go change? This has blood on it now..." Rosette stood up on her own.

"Sure." He smiled as she went inside.

Okay, So as far as pairings go, I'm not really sure what's going to happen. Tell me what you want in a review, as far as I know, Rosette will end up either with Sasori or Zak, Ookami might (probably) be with Kisame, Ana is with Tobi and Kisa is with Itachi or Hidan.

OMG! So we all know ff is being dumb, so if you wanna update,when you get to the error go the url and swick the word "properties" with the word "content" and no more error! WOOT! Yea, iz my bich. XD no, but reall, thanks forum people! =)


	15. Hidan the gossip!

~ Hidan the gossip~

"So Roxxi, that was a very interesting justu you used, it looks strong, can all wolves fight like that?" Hidan asked calmly despite all of the emotional turmoil around him.

"No, only warriors, and guardians. I was trained to be a warrior until scum kidnapped me." Roxxi replied.

"Can Ookami fight like that?" He seemed slightly curious.

"Yeah, she's pretty good, sometimes we spar, but it's about 50/50 on who wins." She scratched the back of her neck.

"Oh... So, do you use hair dye? Or is it natural?" He seemed much more interested in the new topic than the previous one.

"**WHAT?** How could _anything _**this **__awesome _possibly _be fake?" She yelled pointing at her deep blue ears that matched most of her hair and her red tail that was the same color as her bangs. Hidan sweat-dropped and took a few steps back with his hands in a defensive position.

"Okay, sorry I asked!" He tried to take his foot out of his mouth.

"But Rosette's, she's not a brunette, she's a blondie." Roxxi chirped playfully. "But you didn't hear it from me,she'd die if she knew I told anyone." She smiled.

"Really? She keeps it up well. You can't tell at all! And it suits her." Hidan smiled back.

"Yep, she dyes it every Monday! It's shocking, because she's really not very vain, but she really cares about her hair. I think it's because it distracts her from reality, really she's a sad and shy person so it wouldn't shock me for a second." Roxxi made sure Rosette was still changing.

"Really? Wow, from what I just saw I'd never guess she was shy." Hidan replied seeming a bit shocked. Ookami walked up.

"What are you gossiping about _now_ Roxxi?" She asked sarcastically.

"Hair dye." She replied simply.

"Wow, you talk about the dumbest things. I'm going to go talk to Kisame while we're waiting."

"Hey, who said we were waiting with you!" Hidan yelled as she walked away.

"Me, you're way off of any mapped path, so if you lose me you'll be hopelessly lost, and if you leave me odds are my friends would stay with me." She replied simply as she walked to where Kisame was leaning against a tree.

"Hey Kisame, what's up? You haven't said anything for almost two chapters now, something wrong?"

"Um, well, I don't know..." He sighed.

"What do you mean? Either there's something is wrong or there isn't." She said.

"Well, um, so, do you..." His voice trailed off.

"Do I what?" She was curious.

"N- Nothing, never mind." He blushed a little.

"Do you feel alright? You're acting strangely." She held up a hand to his forehead. "You don't have a fever."

"No, I'm fine, I promise." He smiled.

Rosette emerged from the house wearing a short, but still classy, mid thigh length red kimono with black lace and belt with sleeves that came past her hands, the neck line was low but it wasn't trashy or too showy like her pink one was, it looked very good in it, and in Zak's opinion, almost breathtaking.

"Y-you look great!" He said breathlessly as she walked out.

"Um, thanks..." She blushed madly.

"When the fuck are we leaving already?" Hidan yelled to Ookami.

"When I say so you fuck-tard!" Ookami yelled back.

"Don't be like that Ookami, Hidan _dose _have a point, we've been here nearly all day." Kisame nagged.

"Fine,then let's go, we've still got two nights of travel after tonight,so we should get going." She sighed.

Kisa, Tobi Ana, and Deidera arrived at the akatsuki base right on time. Pein was waiting in his office patiently for them.

Zetsu, Pein's new secretary since Konan died, informed them to go to his office upon arrival, to see if they could pass "the Test".

"Leader- Sama, we have brought the new recruits you requested sir. un." Deidera bowed his head as Kisa and Ana waited outside the door.

"Great. Send them in." He grinned as Deidera opened the door and gestured them to come in.

"Tobi, go get me a soda." Pein said.

"HAI LEADER SAMA!" Tobi saluted and ran out the door.

"Deidera, lock the door." He smiled.

"Yes sir. un." he did as he was told. Pein looked over Kisa and Ana strangely.

"Deidera, why did you bring me a twelve year old and a civilian? I'm disappointed. In you, this is unacceptable."

"HEY! I'm 13!" Kisa yelled and pointed, only to be hit on the back of the head by Deidera.

"You Idiot! Don't disrespect Leader- Sama like that unless you have a death wish!" He whispered harshly into her ear.

She pouted.

"You're very naive. I'll let it slide this time because you probably don't really know who you're dealing with." He said seriously. "Anything you'd like to say purple?"

"Um, no? Truth is I'm just here to support Kisa. She's like my daughter, so I couldn't just let her run off with some mysterious heart throbs without me." She giggled.

"I see, you're a good mother, and your chakra levels are pretty good too, I'm guessing adept medic?"

"Yep, how'd you guess so quick?" She seemed shocked.

"I'm just good like that." He smiled at her.

Kisa sighed. "Miss Ana, I didn't let you come so you could flirt with every guy here you know."

"Oh, shut it! You know I'm tired of being single,so just get over it shrimp." She replied agitated.

"Don't call me that in front of-"

"Silence! Both of you."Pein banged his fist on the table.

They both jumped and he had their full attention.

"I don't sense any chakra from you Kisa, not even genin level. You're not shinobi are you?" He said skeptically.

"No sir, I am not." She smiled flashing her teeth at him.

"Deidera, why would you bring me a twelve year **cough** I mean, thirteen year old civilian? This is pathetic."

"Sir, I am far from a civilian-"

"Silence girl, I won't believe you until you pass the test. Until Then, I recommend that you don't argue with me much, I'm not patient with people. I will not hesitate to kill you." He glared at her with his deep purple eyes.

"Fine, but I also recommend that you don't argue with me. 'Cuz I don't like to be argued with." She glared back.

"Alright then." He tried to keep a straight face as Kisa glared at him, when she glared it just made her even more adorable than she already was.

They were all startled with a knock at the door.

"Tobi got Leader- Sama's soda! Open the door please!" He yelled.

"Deidera." He gestured to the door. "Let Tobi in and show them to their new room,and please, show them around." He sat up in his leather chair behind his desk.

Naruto and his team , minus Kiba,who had caught a cold and was unable to smell anything so he stayed home, arrived In Kiyotsa town, Kisa's home town, without event. They had no lead so far, so the best way was for now just to ask around.

"Kage- Bunshin No Justu!" Naruto yelled and created ten of him.

"Alright guys, I'm team leader so just do what I say-"

"YES! We are AWARE of this by now Naruto! This is the three hundredth time you've said it! Jeez!" Shikamaru whined.

"Just ask around town, and if you see anyone or anything suspicious jump on it, okay? Remember, we're looking for a white haired 13 year old jinchuriki girl, and two akatsuki, so get to it." He ordered them as he ran off.

Wow. A lot happened here... So just remember, I thrive on reviews and constructive criticism, which I am very open to. Thank you, and have a great day/night =^/_\^= cat Itachi happy face.


	16. Chapter 16 can't think of a title

(F.Y.I. Sasori is in his real body for this story, no puppet except for when in battle XD)

~Wolves Vanity~

"Fine ,then let's go, we've still got two nights of travel after tonight, so we should get going." Ookami

sighed loudly.

They walked all night without talking much, until they decided to set up camp.

"We should set up camp, I'm fukin tired." Hidan yawned.

"No problem. I'm kind of tired too." Ookami also yawned.

Roxxi put down Rosette, who had fallen asleep on her back.

"Alright, so who's sharing tents with who?" Hidan called a little too loudly.

"Roxxi, Rosette, Then Hidan and Zak, me and Kisame? " Ookami purposed.

"Sounds good, I'll get firewood, you set up tents, Sound good?" Roxxi asked.

"Sure thing."

~in Kiyotsa town ~

"So, We're not getting anywhere, what do we do now, Naruto?" Shino asked skeptically.

"I guess we go for ramen, The ramen guy always has good lead in the great line." He smiled.

"Great line? We're looking for an akatsuki, not just common gossip, We'll need a better use of time than that, You're really not taking this seriously, are you?" Shikamaru yelled.

Naruto glared. "It always worked for me before, I see no reason it wouldn't this time." He tried to stay calm.

"I'm sorry Naruto, I've just got a bad feeling about this mission, I've just got this strange feeling that we shouldn't be getting involved it this…" He said with a sigh.

"I know you think it's troublesome, but just get over it, it's an extremely important mission, this girl is an extreme threat to the village, if we don't protect the village, think of all the people we've failed. We can't afford to do that." His voice was low and filled with sorrow.

"And what _if _we find her Naruto? Well? What are we supposed to do then? Kill her? We can't just kill a little girl!" Shino yelled loudly

.

"We'll reason with her. And if it doesn't work, we'll bring her back to the village by force." His voice was sadder than before, he wouldn't say, but he also had a bad feeling about this mission.

"B- But what if that doesn't work N- Naruto -kun?" Hinata stuttered.

"H- Hinata, Just trust me, This is gonna all work out, I swear. Dattebayo! Why won't you guys just trust me?" He yelled sounding stressed.

"I- I-m sorry N- Naruto - kun, But this really just doesn't seem right." She whispered.

"It is! We have to protect the village! If we don't…" his voice trailed off. "Just think, Kurenai, and Konohamaru, and all our friends, and _**everyone! **_This is just. We have to okay! Tsunade's orders!" His tone gave away the obvious stress and confusion he was under.

"Come on. We have to try to find some sort of lead, just search. Okay?" He yelled but it sounded more like a plead.

"Okay, We'll go, But we have to get something straight Naruto. You're being a jerk right now and you need to stop, you almost made Hinata cry, so just stop. If you're under too much stress, I'll take over for now, until you feel better, Okay? It's you're first time as a captain, so I know you're nervous, but just try to bear through it." Shikamaru said firmly.

"That would be great. Thank you Shikamaru." Naruto faked a smile and sighed in relief.

"But we should still go see if the ramen guy knows anything. I'll take Hinata with me."

"It's troublesome, but it might work, me and Shino will keep asking around." Shikamaru said and shadow blurred away.

~ back at the base~

"Tobi got Leader-Sama's soda! Please open the door!" Deidera did and waked with Ana and Kisa And showed to their new room. (back inside the office)

"Tobi, Is there any particular reason why you try so hard to disappoint me?" Pein sighed.

"I promise Leader-Sama, you will not be disappointed with her, she is very special. I think some interesting things will happen when she takes the test, she's very strong, and she's an artificial jinchuriki, I did a blood test while she was sleeping." Tobi's voice sounded like he was wearing a sly smile as he set the strawberry soda on the desk.

Pein pulled the tab with a cracking noise and took a drink.

"She doesn't have any chakra, there's no way her body itself could possibly be strong enough to contain a jinchuriki without an extremely strong seal. Are you sure?" He seemed shocked.

"Yes, very sure. Her blood had trace amounts of the _Nibi-no-Bakeneko's _chakra. And she said herself that sometimes when she gets into a fight, she blacks out and when she wakes up she feels drained and she is usually surrounded by the bodies of her enemies."

"Wow. Maybe this isn't a bad thing after all." He smiled.

"Is Tobi a good boy?" He asked enthusiastically.

"Yes, Tobi is a good boy." Pein shook his head.

"YAY!" He yelled and ran out of the room happy dancing.

"So, guys, This is Itachi, Zetsu, and Sasori- No Dana. Un." He introduced the 3 men sitting at the kitchen table playing poker.

"Dammit Sasori! You're poker face is just too good! You cheater!" Itachi complained.

"So what? You're using you're sharingan to cheat!" The redhead complained back.

"How the hell dose that work? I'm nearly blind you stupid bitch!" He yelled and slammed his cards on the table angrily.

"HEY! I'm the only one allowed to call him that! UN." Deidera yelled.

"Oh, sorry Dei, I didn't see you there. Well, I'm out of here you fags." He stood up to walk away.

"HEY! Not before you introduce yourself dude." Kisa complained.

Itachi laughed."No one has ever called me that before. My name is Itachi Uchiha." He stuck out his hand and she shook it.

"My name is Kisa." She smiled.

"And my name is Zetsu!" Zetsu's nice half yelled.

"Shut the hell up you idiot! She didn't ask you!" His other half yelled at him.

"Uhh..." Was Kisa's only response.

"Yeah, that's Zetsu." Sasori replied with a laugh. "And I'm Sasori. Nice to meet you." He smiled.

Ana had decided to skip introductions and watch tv with Tobi.

"You should try to get to sleep now that you know everyone, you have a big day tomorrow. Un." Deidera sat down to take Itachi's spot at the poker table.

"Sure thing Dei-Kun. Night!" She yelled as she walked to her room, and passed out on the neatly made bed, without even getting under the blankets.

Zetsu's dark side started laughing. "Dei-Kun? Really?"

"That's not nice, I think it's cute." His nice side scolded himself.

Well, that's it for this chapter... Bleh. NO MORE TYPING! =( my fingers hurt now...

Plz review for all my hard work =)


	17. Zak's memories

Okay, so this chapter is not for those who cry easily. It's VERY sad. It's also not for those with a weak stomach, very violent. It really shows why and just how messed up Zak is. P.S. Bumped the rating up to M for this one, sorry! I hope I'm not losing readers for it! The rest of the story really isn't like this! Well, mostly anyway...

Zak- Chi oni o nusumu – Campfire stories – Zak's memories.

As we all know, campfire stories are more fun with ninjas, because they have genjutsu! ENJOY~

After Roxxi had started a fire, and Ookami set up the tents, they all sat down and enjoyed instant ramen.

"I'm _so_ not tired now..." Rosette whined.

"And? We've got nothing better to do then sleep. Unless you want to tell campfire stories..." Ookami smiled devilishly.

"OOH! That sounds great!" Hidan squeaked like a teenage girl at a Jonas brothers concert.

"Uhh... Hidan? I honestly had no idea you're voice could go that high." Roxxi tried not to laugh.

His face turned pink.

"I've got one!" Kisame said happily.

"Okay!" They all agreed.

"Alright, the story of the haunted Ipod! Okay, so there was this Ipod and it was haunted and stuff. And it played music and changed the song every time Melanie turned it on, and on day, it started floating on it's own! And so she buried it, but the next morning it came back! So she plugged it in to her computer and the screen went black and it said hello on her blank screen, so she said hello back and then it talked to her! So she freaked out so she smashed it with a hammer but nothing happened, and then she dropped it in a puddle and it electrocuted her and she died! And it's said that the Ipod _still_ haunts her Room!" He told the story poorly.

"Uh... WTF IS AN IPOD?" Ookami and Roxxi said at the same time.

"... Jeez... You guys are so primitive..." He sighed.

"Okay, Retarded fruit brands aside, I've got one, and it's a true story too. It's called "Chi oni o nusumu"

The blood stealing demon." He said.

"Okay then. It's easier to tell if I use genjutsu, do you care?"

"Not a bit. Go ahead."

"Okay then." He made several hand signs and suddenly there was a blinding light and Ookami was in a sunny ally.

"Hey Zak! What's up man?" A young boy, about 8 walked up to a young Zak.

"Oh, Hi Sammi, what's up? Zak smiled.

"Oh, not much, Want to see if you can come over?" The short brunette asked.

"Okay!" They walked to Sammi's house.

"SAMULE! I told you Son-of-a-bich! Why the hell didn't you clean you're room last night?" A woman with dark hair and yellow teeth in a mink coat yelled.

"Mommy, I- I did!" He pleaded.

"Then why the hell is there still trash on the floor!" She yelled as she took a gulp of expensive vodka.

"I don't know! That's probably where you threw trash in my room last night!" He pleaded again.

"I don't give a flying fuck what I did! Why is there trash in your floor!" She pointed to a small closet.

"I- I swear I cleaned it!" Small tears stung his eyes while Zak stood outside the window quietly.

"That's it! HELL NO! GO TO YOU"RE FUCKING ROOM AND DON'T COME BACK OUT! OR I'LL FUCKING TEAR YOU'RE ASS UP! GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY SIGHT BEFORE I KILL YOU LITTLE BASTARD!" She screamed in his face and he ran to his room, but he didn't run fast enough. She grabbed a two-by-four off of the table and started hitting him on the back until he bled through his already bruised skin. His screams could have woken up the dead the way his voice stung right to your heart. The board broke in half with a loud crack.

When she was done she fell over and passed out from being drunk and Zak snuck in. Sammi was in his room crying.

"Sammi! Are you okay? I'll kill that bitch!" Zak was crying slightly.

"Y- yeah, I'm fine... Mommy's just been drinking again..." He wiped his tears.

"No! I- I can't just let her do that! You're like my brother, you can come live with me! I'll kill her! I'm a ninja, so it wont be bad, just, I-"

"NO! SHUT UP ZAK! You don't know! It's just because daddy is like that with her..." He sobbed.

"I don't care..."

"I do..."

There was a dark flash and she was in a hospital where Sammi was unconscious on a gurney with a blood drip going into his arm and Zak was beside him crying. They were both 12 now.

"Sammi... Why? I can't... No Sammi! I can't lose you too..."

There was another flash and she was in Zak's house, it was empty, it only had 3 rooms and almost no furniture, it was obvious he lived alone.

Another flash and she was at his school, where a 12 year old Zak was training hard, he was the top student, but everyone avoided him, except for Sammi, it was clear they were like brothers. They talked for hours and laughed.

Another flash and she was back in the hospital again, this time in a room where Sammi was on a bed with a heart Monitor on and Zak was sobbing loudly by his bed side.

"Sammi, the doctors say that you won't make it... but they have to be wrong... You have to be strong... Please!" He begged and squeezed his hand.

There was another flash and she was in the graveyard.

Two tombstones read : Here lies Kima and Siera Feisufuru, Two noble shinobi who served faithfully, until the end.

Another and she was beside Sammi's bed, allowing a good look at his face. He was young and Handsome, but he was scratched up badly.

She heard the heart monitor slow down slowly, until it finally stopped altogether and flat-lined.

"No! Sammi! no..." Zak yelled. "You can't do this!" He yelled in a broken cry as a doctor tried to shock him back to life.

Zak cried still at his bedside.

There was another flash and she was at the house she was in before, and Zak was standing before the drunk woman yet again.

"The hell do you want?" she spat at him.

"You. You killed him. You killed the only one I had... I swear... Tonight I will take your head. You will not be forgiven. A plague like you never deserved to walk on the same earth as he did. You belong in hell. Now he is in heaven and he will never have to see you're face again. You will rot in hell." He slowly brought out a kunai.

"Yeah, and like you're so perfect!" She spat.

"No, I am not. I also never deserved to walk on the same earth as him, but he didn't think that, like everyone else did. He was a point of light in this darkness. You took that away, and now I am blind. Confused. I now have no one to guide me to what's right or wrong." He slowly stepped towards her.

"What the hell are you talking about kid? Get the hell away from me!" Her voice showed her fear now.

"No. You will pay for what you did." He stepped closer again and she dropped the bottle she was drinking and the smell of alcohol burned his nostrils.

"Get the hell out of here!" She yelled.

"Now why would I do that?" A devilish smile crossed his lips as he threw the kunai at the woman who was now on the floor against the wall. A blood chilling scream came from her lips, but his blood was hot, boiling even. She was on the floor helpless with a knife in her leg, and bleeding onto the very carpet she had bleached Sammi's blood out of.

"Scream all you want, no one will pay attention, and it doesn't bother me at all." He whispered in a low grim voice. He threw another knife into her shoulder and she screamed even louder.

"It's a shame you're bleeding so fast. I was hoping this would last longer. Oh, wait! I know how to make that happen." He laughed darkly.

He walked closer and snapped her shin bone in two with his foot. This was the loudest scream he had ever heard.

"Oh,I'm sorry. Did that hurt?" He leaned over and whispered into her ear.

She screamed again clutching her leg. He picked her up by her hair.

"Oh come on baby, try to stand up and run away." As soon as he let go of her hair she screamed as she fell and tried to crawl away hopelessly.

"Oh, sorry. You weren't fast enough." He smiled and bared his teeth. His eyes were black, like bottomless pits. He stared his victim in the eyes when he kicked her onto her back.

"It's a shame such a pretty girl had to die tonight." He put another knife into her stomach and picked her up by her hair again.

"What a shame." He forced her lips onto his, and he licked up the blood she coughed up.

"Now die." He threw her down and stepped on her neck causing it to collapse. He waked away covered in his victim's blood.

Another flash and Ookami was back to reality. Her eyes were wide and she let out a gasp.

"And legends say that the boy is still alive and killing to this day." He smiled grimly.

They all gasped.

"Z- Zak..." Rosette stuttered.

"Well, goodnight then." He smiled as he stood up and walked to the tent. He stopped halfway and turned his head. "Sleep well." He smirked and went to bed.

Okay, so that's it for now! I'm seriously considering being an author when I get older, do you guys think I have it in me? I have always liked writing =) (besides manager at subway. I WANT THAT JOB SOOO BAD!)

Did it make you cry? Vomit? Both? At once? Well? Review and tell me! Plz! I thrive on it!


End file.
